Affections and timelines
by Nyght elf
Summary: Inspired by YoukaiYume's Don't go. As the soft purple light beaconed the miko to jump, a pair of strong arms embraced her from behind. "Don't go, please," his voice was soft and filled with longing. "I love you, don't go." He had to try and stop her, so latter he will have no regrets.
1. Chapter 1

_Hehe:_

 _Well I know I have my fic and I will update today, perhaps tomorrow, but I couldn't resist writing this. Its inspired by Y_ _ **oukaiYume's drawing Don't go on deviant art.**_ _I am in love with her art and envy her with a white jealousy! Hope she won't mind!_

 _First chapter totally inspired by the drawing._

 _Obviously I don't own anything, I will give credit when due and will notify the authoress that I borrowed the idea!_

 _p.s. I first found a fic inspired by this, which inspired me to write, its called:_ _ **A change to change fate, by InuOniShi.**_ _It is amazing so if you didn't read it yet, go read!_

* * *

The air inside the well house was suffocating. Kagome didn't know if this was because of the summer, or because of the emotions squeezing her heart and twisting her stomach in knots.

The well was open. After three years of suffering, hoping and waiting, finally the well opened. Kagome took a shaking step toward the portal. The soft purple light hummed at her approach, greeting her like and old acquittance.

The young woman already said her goodbyes, and her family returned to the house, the actual parting too painful for them. Remembering their sad faces, she felt tears swell in her eyes, but squeezed her eyes forcefully.

Kagome took a shuddering deep breath, her emotions a mess. She hated how she felt. Three years earlier she would've been ecstatic to see the well working, now not so much. Her heart beat painfully in her chest.

The young woman took a few sluggish steps and finally after long minutes, she pushed herself up and sat down on the well's lip. Her legs dangled in the air above the magical light. Despite the risk that the well could close, she didn't rush to jump. Her knuckles went white with pressure, as she held onto the wooden frame, trying to stop the shaking of her hands.

A pair of golden eyes appeared in her mind and she took a deep breath, filling her lungs with air that felt more like needles. _Sesshoumaru_ her heart screamed in agony. After three years they would finally part ways. They already told their farewells, earlier, that day. It was him that told her the well was open. Why then it hurt so much?

She took a deep breath again, and decided to jump before her courage slipped away. With her hands she started pushing her body toward the abyss, only to be stopped by a pair of strong arms. Her body collided with a hard warm chest, the strong chain of muscular arms holding her closer than ever. She recognized him in the same second. The young miko closed her eyes, biting her lower lip trying to suppress her sob.

"Sesshoumaru..." she whispered softly.

His arms tensed more, trying to embrace her tighter.

"Kagome..." he started, his warm breath tickling her neck's skin.

He said her name. After all this time, he said her name for the first time, but his voice was soft, like a whisper. She felt his voice filled with emotions that closely seemed like longing.

"Don't go," he pleaded and Kagome couldn't suppress her sob this time. Warm tears escaped her lids and she closed her eyes, letting the moisture fall on his biceps.

"I love you," he said and Kagome's heart skipped a beat. His words embracing her being in pain and happiness. But the youkai lord didn't stop then, his vanity abandoned at her feet. He seemed desperate and determined to fight for what he wanted, so he continued:

"Don't go, please."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter one_

 _Hello! I don't know how long this fic will be but I plan max, 10-15 chapters. I also hope its not too rushed or illogical:) hm I don't know Kagom'e mom's name so I picked a name randomly. I often saw Kun-Loon but that name is so not Japanese and its not beautiful in my opinion (no offence please its just my oipnion.). rant over, please enjoy aqnd tell me what you think._

 _p.s. I changed the name of the fic, I trust it suits it better._

 _p.p.s thx wonderful youkaiyume for her amazing work!_

 _TWO YEARS AND SVEEN MONTHS AGO._

Kagome chocked a sob, wiping her face with her dirty fist. Her short nails kept digging in the soil desperately, trying to reach the well's vanished magic. Her legs hurt, knees scraped and her ankle was swollen, but she continued digging. She did this every day since her return after Naraku's death. She jumped, again and again, then pleaded with the well to work, remaining in the well and trying to reach the lost magic.

After a few minutes she started pounding on the ground, begging for the well to work.

"Please," she whispered desperately, closing her eyes, while tears still streamed down her pale checks. She sniffed un-lady like and finally gave up, falling to the ground and embracing her knees to her chest, while continuing to cry.

It was a few hours later that her mother returned from work and found her there. With the help of her grandpa, they brought her to the house. Kagome was numb, not reacting to her mother's soft coaxing, trying to get her out of her emotional cocoon.

"Souta, please bring your sister a cup of Chamomile tea, its already prepared," her mother smiled softly at Kagome's brother. Said youth reluctantly nodded and after a few minutes, he reappeared, a steaming cup in his hands.

"Here," he whispered to his sister, shoving said cup in her face. Kagome didn't seem to react, so he pushed the tea further and repeated his word. Meanwhile Naomi Higurashi kept massaging her daughter's back with gentle touches, in an attempt to calm her down. Kagome still sniffed form time to time, her eyes dull with pain.

"Kagome your tea," insisted her brother but she closed her eyes and shook her head in denial.

"Souta," his mother started softly, seeing the emotions in his eyes. "She just needs time..."

"Screw this!" he yelled and threw the cup across the room so that it shattered with a loud sound hitting the wall. Their mother paled at his language and actions. Finally Kagome seemed to react at the sound of the broken cup and looked at his brother.

"Souta you will not talk and behave like this in this house," his mother said sternly.

"And why not? She can act whatever she wishes and everyone babies her!" he accused pointing his finger at Kagome. The young girl jerked as slapped.

"Souta," she whispered, extending her hand toward her brother.

"Souta! You will apologize right now!" his mother yelled but he shook his head.

"No! I'm tired of this, tired of her acting like everyone died and her life ended! And the worst? You all let her be!"

"You know how much she loved _them!_ " his mother pointed and he nodded.

"Yes I know! And I gave her time! Its been five months and she is still mourning! I know they were great folks and she loved them; but she has to realize one truth!" he yelled, fist clenched and trembling with emotions. He didn't wait for his mother to ask and continued.

"We are not dead! We are here, but that doesn't mean anything to her. Its always Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha! I'm sick of it! We love her too! But it seems she doesn't love us any more!" he said and Kagome saw tears trailing down his face.

"How can you say that? Of course she loves us!" his mother defended her daughter, but he shook his head again and wiped the tears with his sleeve.

"I'm sorry I don't feel it, she doesn't see that we all suffer because of her," he said and turned around. "I will be spending the night at Kiyoshi," he added then turned and looked directly at Kagome.

"You see? She didn't even refute or try saying anything! That's how much we mean to her." After his words he left, closing the door with a bang. Kagome jolted again, this time she looked at the door, feeling as a veil was lifted from her eyes an called:"Souta!"

"Oh, Kagome," her mother whispered and for the first time in a long while, Kagome looked at her mother. She paled seeing the dark rings under her mother's eyes and how tired she really looked. Not only tired but sad, the sorrow deeply written in every wrinkle on her face. Her grandfather stood silent in the TV room, his shoulders sagged with worry.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry everyone! I've made my family suffer!" the young woman berated herself, while covering her face with her trembling hands, new tears cascading from her eyes.

"Kagome, its all right, we understand," her mother said, embracing her and patting her head gently.

"No, Souta..." she muttered between sobs. "He... he ha..hates me..." she wailed her, shoulders shaking. It took some long minutes until she calmed down. They talked in hushed voices, her heart pouring with ease, words trapped in her chest erupted and got free. Finally she looked at her mother, her face swollen and eyes red, sadness shining in her aura.

"What should I do mom? I love them. _Him_ so much..." she whispered, wiping a new trail of tears.

"Oh, Kagome, I know you do. He was your friend, your protector, your first love, your _everything_!" her mother said understandingly and she nodded. "But would _he_ be happy seeing you like this? A shadow of your old self? Suffering day and night?"

She finally asked and Kagome stopped and for the first time since coming back home, started thinking of him from this perspective.

" _Stupid wench, quit mopping around!"_ he would say in his rude voice, but not meaning it. Her friends too would want her to be calm and happy, because they were her true friends.

"You are right mama! I'm sorry it took me so long to realize this. I won't quit hoping, believing and praying to see them again, but I will live my life!" she finally said and her mother nodded with a shy smile adorning her face.

"That's my girl! You were always strong dear," she added, patting her head and kissing her forehead.

"I should apologize to Souta. He was rude but not wrong and I still love him, I have to let him know this," Kagome said with new determination in her voice.

The next day Kagome spent with her family. She apologized to her brother for her behaviour, thanked him for her wake up call and wrestled him for his rude words. The small battle ended with laughter mixed with tears.

"I love you Souta," she whispered kissing his forehead and ruffling his hair with love. He pouted falsely, but didn't avert from her touch.

"I love you too nee-chan, never forget that," ha said back and embraced her tightly. After her self-proclaimed wake up call, Kagome changed. She still missed them desperately, but now she concentrated on her studies more and started having a social life again. She still checked the well but didn't cry as much as earlier.

It was august and the Obon was approaching. The shrine was looking majestic with all the decorations and lanterns hanged everywhere. Kagome decorated the God tree as well, touching the old bark gently. She whispered a prayer for her friends, wishing them good luck, because no, she didn't believe them dead even if they were lost in the time's embrace.

Her grandfather insisted she dress like a shrine maiden. It took days of begging, blackmailing and begging again for the reluctant young female to agree. The costume still made her heart ache, but she clenched her teeth and put the clothes on. Kikyo was dead and she was alive. Her sleeves had red cords attached to the margins. She left her hair free, the length already approaching her low back Her serene visage adorned with dark bangs, contrasted with the soft peach colour of her cheeks and pink lips.

She smiled at the next customer, giving her blessing and enjoying the evening. She was tired, but satisfied and calm. For the time being her mind free of her lost past. That until she heard a masculine voice that sent shivers down her spine, but she didn't knew if in fears or excitement.

"Miko," the voice intoned surely and she raised her chin, meeting a pair of golden eyes. No, not Inuyasha's.

"Good evening Sesshoumaru," she nodded her head and smiled, for the first time in a long while her smile true and happy.


End file.
